


Stimuli

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: BioShock
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, Double Agents, Jack is sixteen, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack is the natural born son of Andrew Ryan and he teams up with Atlas (who is NOT Fontaine) because he believes that Andrew Ryan killed his mother and the two of them...get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimuli

When he had met Jack the kid was a wreck, more than anyone he had ever seen. he had begged to help Atlas, and at first he didn't trust it, who would've?

"please! just let me help you." he had been following him and asking him, the last few weeks. usually he brought food. probably the only reason he hadn't kicked the kids ass to the curb. today he decided to actually hear him out.

"Oh yeah," he replied almost bitterly, "What do you get out of it, then?" he moved closer, and he could swear he heard Jack gasp. jack made a point of backing away so he could breathe again.

"...look you don't need to worry about me ratting you out to Ryan, okay? we're not on good terms."  
He gestured to himself like it was damning evidence.

"I don't know if you noticed but he's not exactly father of the year. don't worry about me betraying you...or whatever you're thinking."

Atlas turned to walk away, okay, he thought, now or never Jack "Wait! Wait wait wait. there’s something else. but I'm only telling you." he finally moved back to where he was when Atlas basically pinned him.

"He...uh he killed my mother. Jasmine Jolene? You know the one who was found dead in her dressing room. They uh, they just about solved the case then all of a sudden everything disappears? I'm not talking just hair samples either i mean everything. It's like she never existed, and that's just wrong." it wasn't loud enough so anyone could even guess what they were talking about.

"Jasmine Jolene the stripper?" he asked, definitely interested. he knew Ryan had a son who he was apparently a saint to take in. Atlas thought he was insane, turns out he's just damaged.

"Y-okay yeah she was a whore. and a liar, and a fucking crazy bitch according to everyone who knew her, but she didn't deserve to be murdered for no fucking reason. You don't get to do something like that to someone and walk away like nothing happened, right?" 

If anyone who didn't know him knew about the way he felt about his others death, they probably would've thunk that Jolene was a great parent. She wasn't really, she was downright awful. 

If he thought a lot about it, she probably didn't deserve having someone devote their lives to getting her justice. He did though, because despite everything he still loved her. Because she was his mother, and she deserved a little peace. It was the least he could do.

he was pleading now. saying please don't tell me he can get away with murder, he likely could. down here, Rapture was Ryan’s playground.

"...Fine." Atlas conceded, "You c'n...sure boy'o give us a hand, then." he's just gonna follow us around until we say yes anyways he rationalized to himself. He decided not to mention the way he faltered when Jack hugged him and mumbled thank yous on repeat.

He set Jack up to get information, it was the best thing he could do. So he set him up with a wire. It was a nice piece of tech, he thought. He told him to wear it always, he'd come and take the tape from him and give him a new one 2-3 times a week. 

It wasn’t as if he could bring Ryan’s kid on a raid or anything, he was known around as being the kid Ryan brought in after his guardians died. He had a distinct look of badly disguised contempt on his face and in his voice every time anyone tried to talk to him like he needed to be coddled. Every time Jacks voice became unusually chipper he knew someone had said something.

“Somethin' botherin ya boy'o?”

“Everyone does that,” Jack said, one day to him after three people had called him brave. “I'm not brave, Ryans definitely not a saint, This is all fucking bullshit...wait you can hear me?”

“Yea, two way radio feed. Do people really talk to you like that everyday?”

“Actually it's kind of lax right now it's usually much worse.”

“Jesus, no wonder you want Ryan dead.” it was a joke really, Jack had a pretty good reason to have Ryan gone. He didn't want him dead he just wanted him to take responsibility, he was just thankful Atlas never treated his mothers death like a blessing in disguise, it was a little disgusting to both of them that there were people who viewed it that way.

They met every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday without fail to switch out the feeds and give Jack a little direction. And that was it, well no it wasn't but that's what everyone believed and they never corrected them.

Atlas had a reputation for the exact opposite of what he was doing right now. He didn't exactly think of himself as the type who'd be fucking an emotionally unstable sixteen year-old boy against a desk, but here he was, buried proper right inside of him. 

It was vaguely satisfying, really. No, not vaguely come to think of it. It was extremely satisfying, Jack loved Atlas so much that he, gave him any information he wanted. 

From what atlas heard over those tapes, Jack was amazing at getting under his fathers skin, it was probably second nature to him at this point, he also knew how to make people say things they wouldn't normally. In about 6 weeks he had found 3 vital raid opportunities, intel on Ryan that they could use for whatever necessary. And he had even found a few upper class rapture citizens willing to help, they didn't know that they were helping Atlas, of course. They probably thought they were helping a sad kitten fund or something frivolous like that.

He absolutely loathed Ryan, almost more than he himself did.

"Your perfect you know that."

It was phrased as a statement in an innocent almost nonchalant tone, quite ironic considering what they were doing. He didn't ask Jack if he knew because he'd immediately deny it, so he told him so Jack knew he was.

Jack hm'd in response. He didn't have the energy to say or think about his own self-loathing when he could do more than moan and whimper, his brain was so foggy and it felt so good to just not have to do anything, just be led for a moment. He'd given some good intel today and atlas was especially pleased with him. Atlas promised to spend all the time he possibly could with him as a thank you.

With a few more well paced strokes and thrusts atlas came inside of him. he pulled out slowly, letting the cum drip down Jacks thighs and onto the desk and floor.

Goddamn...Jack almost collapsed when he moved away from him, he had to grab onto him for dear life so that he wouldn't crash to the ground, he was far-gone right now the older man figured. He pulled him into his arms with little resistance and brought him into a sitting position on a beat up old mattress.  
He leaned in close whispering in jacks ear, nibbling on the shell for good measure.

"y're pretty submissive y'know that boyo?"

Jack shivered, nodded in reply and Atlas carded his fingers through his younger lovers hair, with an arm wrapped around his waist he almost forgot how dangerous all of this business actually was. 

Almost.

They both understood it was dangerous for them to be together. At this point, they just didn't care. They knew it probably would've been easier to just kill Ryan and get away with it. He hadn't yet because he wanted the truth.

That had caused more than one argument between them. He wanted this to be over, and for it to be over Ryan had to die. There really was no other way to it. It also bothered him that jack had the possibility of living in the same house as a murderer If you believed his theory.

Jack, at the moment though was not being a smart-mouthed double agent.   
At the moment he was being sweet and submissive. In truth he was overstimulated, completely undone by him he couldn't talk even, every time he tried a broken cry or a moan, maybe a whimper came out in place of words. The feeling of letting somebody take care of you when you had so much to worry about was incredibly therapeutic for him.

He didn't have to worry about getting intel or figuring out things, he just spent the night with Atlas, every time he offered and every time Jack tried to say something along the lines of “i don't want to be rude” which was ridiculous to say to someone who you've been sleeping with, but then he realized he could barely walk. So even if he wanted to walk home he couldn't so every time he stayed.

Atlas absolutely loved Jack like this. He became pliant and obedient, completely trusting of Atlas' judgment, and he was never disappointed. Atlas took care of him while he was like that, he helped him come down from a high that was absolute nirvana for Jack. 

One that he put him in. 

When it was like that, and they were together and there was no civil war, no murderous parents, no...Andrew Ryan. 

It was just them on a bed that creaked a little too much, and the sounds of the seas. At that moment they could pretend, and then when it was over it was over. 

Even though lately, with the revolution coming and dissonance brewing in Rapture, they had noticed it became more difficult to separate from one another.

That wasn’t good, not for the cause and definitely not for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
